Ocarina of Time
by DryIce2288
Summary: A retelling of OOT. Link is summoned by the Great Deku Tree. What he is told sets him on the greatest journey on his life. Can he conquer his fears and save Hyrule? Rated T for blood. (Not really horror but Link is affected by phobias in this fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Gonna try to write an OOT story! Obviously not exactly like the actual game, but **

**definitely gonna be close in resemblance. Oh yeah, I might not be able to post this quickly. With exams and stuff like that. Here goes nothing!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

Chapter 1: The Fairy, The Boy, and The Deku Tree

Navi flew through the shrubs dodging the deku baba's teeth and continued on her merry way. Not even the huge, carnivorous plants could ruin her day. On any other day, she would have screamed her head off at one. This day was different. She was finally getting a Kokiri! The Great Deku Tree told her to find a boy named Link... Apparently the fate of Hyrule rested in his hands.

Navi was lost in thought as she wondered about who exactly this boy was. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, failing to notice a fence directly in her path. She ran straight into it making a loud bump. She squealed in displeasure before straightening up, and having a brand new smile plastered on her face.

She gathered up speed and flew through one of the many holes in the fence. She flew around housed and through the undergrowth, but purposefully dropped as her tiny feet skidded the water below.

To anyone else it would have looked like Navi was a beginner at flying, and simply didn't know how to control her flight path.

That couldn't be further from the truth.

Navi was an expert flier, she was just always full of merriment. Or just extremely hyper.

As she flew between the legs of a Kokiri boy, she noticed he was straining to pick up a rock.

Ugh Mido is making him do this isn't he?

Navi made a mental note to kill Mido. Mido was a short, weak, and utterly incompetent boy who is the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri Forest. He ruled like a dictator, making other do his dirty work like cutting grass.

Come to think of it... Mido despised Link... Navi grinned slyly to herself. Maybe, just maybe, she could get Link to knock some sense into him. Hopefully Link was strong enough.

She stopped, out of breath from flying so strenuously. Her eyes slowly gazed up to see Link's tree house looming above her. She grimaced and flew up to his door and opened it.

"Curses!"

She had forgotten. Fairies couldn't open doors! She swiveled around in an annoyed fashion and flew over to an open window. Navi flew in and immediately inspected the place.

"What in the name of Din?"

She spoke to herself outloud as she looked at one of the funniest things she ever saw.

A cow was in his bedroom, feeding from a trough. It took all of her self control to not break out in laughter. A COW? The day was getting better by the minute!

Navi snickered to herself as she spied the boy lying spread eagled on his bed. He had kicked his covers off and his dirty blond har covered his face. He had also fallen asleep in his green tunic. Navi snorted in disgust from the smell. She was definitely going to make him wash off in the river. She inspected closer. He must be a restless sleeper if he kicked his covers off. All the more easy to wake him up then!

She opened her mouth to speak.

"WAKE UP!"

Navi waited for a response from the sleeping boy and got none.

She sighed. "Does the fate of Hyrule rest in the hands of such a lazy boy?" She asked outloud, to no one in particular.

Link rolled to the side and Navi flew right up to him. She grinned to herself and rammed into him. No response. She repeatedly rammed into him and when that didn't work...

"HEY! LISTEN!"

Navi screamed in Link's ear and the boy groaned in annoyance.

Navi grinned to herself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Link cursed under his breath, ready to beat the life out of the jerk who woke him up. He turned around, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. And he saw no human. His eyes opened in surprise and he scurried to the wall, was it a trick?

He had been alone for so long. At this point he didn't think he would ever get a fairy. As he thought about this he saw that the fairy looked confused. Links smile was unable to fade.

Links wide, blue eyes showed so much happiness at that moment. It was the only thing Navi could focus on. What surprised Navi was the question that Link asked next.

"Are you real?"

It hit her. Did Link want a fairy that bad? How much was he made fun of? Navi shook those thoughts out of her mind. No time to worry about the kid... she needed to focus on the problem at hand. She decided to use his name. It seemed wrong to call him a kid.

"Yeah Link, I'm as real as they get."

She cut off link before he could ask anymore questions.

"Link the Great Deku Tree has summoned you."

She waited for what she said to sink in.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**Going to try to get Chapter 2 up, just don't expect it to come soon! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arachnophobia

**I can't really think of anything to say about this one. The last chapter was my attempt to get better at writing a more detailed story. Please feel free to help me out here and tell me what's wrong with the story. I'm writing this story to hopefully improve each chapter. R&R please!**

Chapter 2: Arachnophobia

Link glared down the triumphant Mido with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"You can't pass! I told you, you need a sword and a shield.!"

Mido sneered at Link

"I don't think you can get those anyways. So I guess you'll just have to wait!"

Link could see the desperation in Mido's eyes. Mido had never been summoned by the Great Deku Tree and his hatred toward Link was not hidden. Link's fists clenched, his knuckles going white. He drew in a deep breath trying to contain his anger.

Being summoned by the Great Deku Tree was a huge honor. The Tree was more than a father to all of them, he was like a God. Yet he wasn't a god, he had never been anything like that. He had only shown love towards the Kokiri, not control.

Link raised his head toward Mido, he knew why the boy didn't accept him. Link was bigger than all the Kokiri, if only by an inch or two in height. The Kokiri were children of the forest who never aged. Link was most likely not one of them. Mido resented this but that wasn't the true reason. Mido had a crush on Saria, a green haired girl who was Link's best friend, but he thought Link and Saria liked each other.

Link liked Saria only as a friend, nothing more. It was sad that Mido couldn't see that.

Link saw a orb of blue light fly in front of his face, the blue turning red with rage.

"Mido, I'm going to-" Navi stopped to regain her composure. "Listen, the Great Deku Tree summoned Link. It was said to be an urgent matter! You have to let us through!"

Mido only rolled his eyes in response. Navi swiveled around to face her companion. Her features flushed red, unable to control her anger."

"C'mon Link! Let's go get the stupid sword and shield."

Navi flew past Link not waiting up for him. Link sighed and ran after her, heading toward a stream. His boots splashed against the pure water as he slowed in strides, matching Navi's pace.

"Look Navi, it's fine we can-"

Her eyes snapped towards him.

"Link, I don't think you know why this is so urgent. Only the Great Deku Tree can tell you what has been happening, and that _stupid kid won't get out of the damn way!_"

Navi paused, breathing heavily. Her head drooped as she gave in.

"Fine... You have to promise to kill him though."

Link smiled

"I promise!"

* * *

Link walked back up to Mido, sword in hand and deku shield on his back.

"Mido's smirk died on his face as he saw what Link carried.

"Is that... a sword? Well at least you don't... wait... YOU HAVE A SHIELD TOO?"

Link groaned as Mido went into another temper tantrum, his tiny feet stamping on the ground. Link briskly walked up to him seeing Mido's eyes widening.

Before Mido could even react, Link punched Mido square in the jaw. Mido flew back, sprawled on the ground, his face contorted with pain and shock. As Link walked by as Navi immediately flew in Mido's face. Her face plastered with a smug smile.

"Well now, is someone feeling sorry? No?"

Navi suddenly rammed into Mido's face, pushing him back onto the ground.

"THAT WAS FOR HOLDING US UP YOU JERK!"

Navi flew back towards Link. her head held high.

"It had to be done."

Link grinned and walked along the crevice that would eventually lead to the Great Deku Tree. His eyes spotted three large sprouts. As he drew nearer, one suddenly sprouted full length. A flower with a Blue head showed it's face. Navi suddenly yelled.

"Link watch out! It's a Deku Baba. Just-"

She didn't finish as she saw the plant lunge forward to take a bite out of Link. As if he had been doing this for years, Link dodged.

Link felt his head snap back, his feet planted, but his body twisting to one side as the head barely missed his face by an inch. He bashed its head with his wooden shield, and stepped in for the kill. The plant gave Link no time to attack as it lunged to take another bite.

Link backfipped, again, barely missing the head. Navi's eyes looked on at the spectacle. _Where did the kid learn how to do that?_"

Link slashed with his sword, severing to plants stalk from the ground. He watched in confusion as the plant swiftly decomposed. The stalk turning into hardened wood, and seeds falling from the plants mouth. As he reached over to pick up the strange items, Navi had been making her way over to explain what they were.

"Alright, first of all... how did you do that?"

Her eyes were accusing, almost as if Link did something wrong.

"Nevermind. All that matters is that you just got some deku seeds. As well as a Deku stick."

Navi grinned as she explained to Link how the seeds could blind enemies, leaving them open for attack. Then she talked about how the stick could be used as a tool. She didn't know how yet, but she figured that they would be useful.

"Hey what do you know, Mido actually did us a favor by making us get the sword. Heh, who knew?"

Navi was complimenting Link throughout the rest of the walk, he really had done a good job.

* * *

Link groaned. He had to that Tree talk for what seemed like ages. Most of his words didn't even make sense. Navi had to translate most of them. Of course when Link complained, Navi scolded him for being impolite.

The Tree was apparently dying from some poison. That was one thing Link did care for though. He had to save the Great Deku Tree.

Firmly gripping his sword, Link confidently walked into the tree, until he stopped dead in his tracks, fear dancing along his body.

"Link what's wrong?"

Navi was concerned for Link. He had only just got in, what could have possibly gotten him so scared.

She looked toward the answer. A massive spiderweb was covering a an equally large hole in the floor. She sighed. Link was scared of spiders? Then this was going to be a problem.

Link rushed forward, his head snapping from side to side, his eyes wide with fear.

"Link, calm down. We need to focus on the Deku Tree, not if there are skulltulas in here."

Skulltulas were spiders with a bone face on their backs, like a protective shield. They could prove a challenge to a boy.

"Link, I think you can climb those vines over there." She indicated towards a tangle of vines that climbed up the wall to a higher platform.

Link nodded and started to climb the vines, almost slipping from the smooth, wet surface. He had succesfully climbed up and stood up. He was on a wide platform that came out of the wall. As Link walked across it to get to the next set of vines, a he noticed too late, a shadow under him. He looked up to see a huge skulltula sail down from the ceiling.

Link screamed, his lungs hurting from the effort, as the skulltula's sharp leg stab into his shield arm. Link instinctively lashed out, kicking the fallen shield up into the spiders face. If it had been made of metal, the shield would have stuck in the vile beasts head, instead, the shield stopped it in its tracks. The spider reeled back in pain, before turning back to slowly advance on Link.

Link's legs trembled and he fell.

"Link!" Navi screamed seeing Link fall on his back.

Link scurried to the nearby wood keeping his eyes on the spider. The spider drew even nearer, boxing in his prey. Link swung the sword wildly in front of him, hoping to scare of the skulltula. It didn't even falter as it closed the gap, suddenly springing forth and knocking the weapon from Link's hands.

Navi looked on in horror, unable to do anything as a weak fairy. All she could do was hope that Link could get out okay. Her hope was slowly diminishing as she heard the child scream again and again. What had spiders done to him for Link to be this scared?

Link's leg exploded with pain as the skulltula bit down on his flesh, inserting its poison in his body. Link already began to feel drowsy and realized that if the spider pumped any more of the poison, he would be rendered unconscious. Link summoned all his strength to kick out at the spider, knocking the spider from its deadly bite. Link drunkenly stood up, waiting for the effect to die down as adrenaline overpowered his immense fear.

He jumped to the side as the spider lunged again. The spider looked around, confused. Link didn't waste time to recuperate as he snatched his shield up, looking for his sword.

Link heard a hiss behind him and swiveled around, barely having enough time to raise the shield. The spiders force made Link stumble back as its jaws snapped towards link's leg. Link didn't have time to dodge as he fell onto his knees. The spider instantly on top of him.

Link screamed in pain as the razor sharp legs pierced him again, raising link up. Link was thrown against the wall, and Link waited for the impact of his fall.

It didn't come.

The spider had shot a strong silky strand, attaching Link's wrist to the wall. His body froze in panic.

Navi looked to see Link held by the strand, she raced forward to help. She might not be able to stand up to monsters, but she sure could help Link get free of the strand of webbing.

The spider waster no time as its leg once again pierced Link, this time aiming to kill. The leg thrashed all over the boys stomach, blood spewing out of the gashes. Link's began to pass out from blood loss, his eyelids drooping. Link was thrashing about, panic flooding his body, and let out a shrill scream as the pain on his chest began to step in.

Then something changed. Link was overcome by anger, washing over him and replacing the fear. Link narrowed his eyes, and in one last desperation attack, he battered the spiders face with his feet as he had done before. The spider combated the feet and started to cut those as well. Before he could cut them, the boy had fallen from the strands.

The spider looked up in confusion to see the triumphant smile of a blue fairy. Link didn't have time to look up, but knew the blue fairy was responsible. Link saw the spider still in a confused state and took advantage of it. Running for his sword ignoring his severe injuries.

He rolled, grabbing his sword as the skulltula turned back toward the direction Link had gone in.

_Alright. You want pain? Then I'm happy to deliver!_

Link bared his teeth and took a menacing step forward. Adrenaline keeping his body up.

It was time for round two.

**Alright this is the second chapter! Looks like I was wrong, this came up the next day. And I thought there wasn't any time. Again, please R&R, I would love to hear some advice so I can make this story even better. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arachnophobia part 2

**I'm back! Anyways, not much to say... I hope to get back to ****Pure evil**** by tomorrow. Having some writers block there. Feel free to check out that story, and help me out with some ideas! Well, Chapter 3... *sigh*Oh yeah, I'm cutting most of the bottom part of the dungeon, so don't expect it to be there.**

****Chapter 3: Arachnophobia part 2

Navi fluttered back at seeing Link's reaction. She expected him to crawl away in fear, or at the very least, collapse from his wounds. She hadn't expected him to get right back up and continue the fight. She looked over Link carefully, trying to see what had gotten him to get so angry. As she gazed over his body, she noticed for the first time, a strange mark on the back of his hand, glowing fiercely. It resembled three golden triangles forming a bigger one, with an upside down triangle in the empty space. She looked it over and suddenly it hit her.

"The Triforce..."

* * *

Link faintly heard Navi as he circled around the skulltula, waiting for the right opportunity to attack it. As Link slowly closed the circle, he realized that the giant spider had backed away uncertainty. Almost as if it sensed some sort of power coming from Link. Link's eyes only narrowed at this, to blinded by anger to care.

Link courageously quickened his pace, as it daring the spider to attack him. The spider's eight legs wobbled as panic overcame it instead. The skulltula suddenly darted forward only to be smashed back by Links shield, reeling back in shock. Link stepped in to attack, feinting an attack to the right of its head. The spider was unfazed when Link quickly raised the sword above his head, and darted in.

Eyes widened, Link stumbled back from the force of his own blow. He cursed himself inwardly as he forgot about the massive skull on the spiders back. His sword, too weak to cut through the bone, ricocheted and sent Link's sword arm unexpectedly back, bringing Link with it.

Link quickly recovered as he somersaulted out of the way. The skulltula had rushed forward seeing an opening, only to feel sharp pain in one leg. It squealed in pain as it scurried away, trying to recuperate. Link held his sword, having cut off a leg Link had felt an unreal satisfaction for a split second. He quickly shook those thoughts away.

He raised his sword and slashed in a wide arc as the spider felt a slash appear on its face. The spider, blinded with rage, rushed forward unexpectedly. Gaining a few hits on the surprised Link. He quickly recovered and raised his shield blocking two more attacks.

Link batted the leg away, slashed, and brought his shield back around. His shield hit the skulltula as Link suddenly spinned around with his sword in a full circle. He grinned in satisfaction as the spiders scream ripped through the air.

Before the skulltula could recover, Link threw a deku nut, a snapping sound could be heard as the spider blinked, suddenly blinded. Link raised his sword just as the skulltula look up, his many red eyes staring blankly at the sword.

* * *

Link shoved his sword down and twisted, ultimately ending the spiders life. Navi had just looked at the hand as the yellow glow faded and Link grew tired. His injuries finally taking their toll. Navi quickly darted up to Link, her blue glow brightening in worry.

"Link you need to get up, we can tend to your wounds la-"

Navi's voice trailed off as she saw the condition of Link. He had his eyes to his torso, looking impassively at his large wounds. Navi's eyes widened in horror as he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Navi frantically searched the nearby shrubs, finally finding what she was looking for. She held up a red, heart shaped berry. It was a health replenishing berry that had a little healing magic to them. She rushed over to Link, force feeding him the berry.

Navi sighed in relief as she saw breath come a little easier to the boy.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Link's eyes fluttered open as he struggled to stand, letting out a loud groan.

"Easy there, Link. You need to recover from your fight."

Link's head whirled towards Link, hand on the hilt of his sword. He quickly retracted his had as he guiltily hid his eyes from her. He racked his memory, trying to remember what had happened. Link glanced over to the dead skulltula. Link wondered how he found the courage to fight it. He had been scared of those ever since he was a young Kokiri. Looking back at Navi, Link shook his head.

"No, the Great Deku Tree needs our help."

"But, Link-"

Link cut her off, not wanting an answer, refusing to look at Navi's pleading eyes. He needed to save the tree. Link started climbing the vines on the nearest wall, ending up in front of a door. Navi followed Link, head drooped as Link turned to her.

"Thanks Navi, you saved my life."

"It was nothing." Navi scoffed.

"No, it's just... never mind. You wouldn't understand"

Link averted his gaze toward the door in front of him. He ignored Navi's demands for him to finish as he walked through the door. As he walked in, he spied a large chest, similar to the one he found his sword in. Navi sighed as Link made his way across the room, reaching the chest.

He grabbed the top and opened it, ancient green light escaping from the chest. He quickly leaned in, only something magical could have made that glow.

He opened the chest and found himself holding a slingshot, Link held it up with wonder in his eyes. His eyes inspected the craftsmanship, it was a little shabby. He felt the elastic string, noticing how it had aged. He had picked up what he recognized were deku seeds. He already knew how to use this, he and Saria would make a slingshot and play with it, challenging each others skill.

He loaded a seed and aimed towards the far wall, taking a second to aim. He shot at a black mark in the wooden wall, and hit it in straight in the center. Link's eyes widened with shock, it must be infused with fairy magic! The seed had sunk an inch or two into the wall. It shouldn't be that strong!

Link tucked the slingshot in his belt before seeing that he couldn't get out. His eyes flickered around the room before seeing Navi float up to a ladder, shining a bright green.

Link instantaneously loaded another seed and fired it at the ladder. It landed on the ground with a thud, managing to keep upright. Link jogged to the ladder before climbing up. He exited the room before realizing that he was on the top floor. Having nowhere to go, he looked to Navi for help.

Navi remembered the giant cobweb and thought about how to get through. She knew the sword wouldn't be enough. She floated toward the edge of the cliff in front of Link. Her eyes widening as she had an idea.

_Link's weight might be able to carry him through, if he jumped from this platform, the momentum would carry him through..._

"Hey Link you're going to have to jump. Just saying."

"WHAT!"

Link screamed in disbelief, catching on to what the fairy was implying. He slowly shook his head.

"First of all I'll die, second... I don't go well with heights."

"Just ignore it, and don't look down!"

Link walked over to the edge, leaning over precariously.

"Navi I don't think..."

Navi rammed into him full force and Link toppled over the edge, screaming. She grinned to herself. That was easier than she thought it would be. She looked down, and saw Link spiraling at the cobweb.

"NAVI YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" He never finished as he hit the cobweb. Falling through.

As Navi was catching up to him, he could here him finish the sentence, laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. She would definitely harass him about that later.

**Wow Link, where did you learn that language? Please R&R, give me some help here! This one took long to write, and me trying to cut corners. Well, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
